1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cassette recorders and particularly to cassette recorders which utilize a magnetic tape contained in a cassette.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Industrial cassette recorders utilize a magnetic tape contained in a cassette similar to that used in domestic systems but containing a greater length of tape and of a greater width, and is wound between a supply spool and a take-up spool. The cassette is located on a deck plate either manually if sufficient vertical space is available above the recorder or by an electrically powered elevator means adapted to accept a cassette inserted horizontally into the recorder and to move it vertically both on to and from the tape deck.
Typically, the tape deck includes electrically powered spool drive means, electrically powered means for engaging a pinch roller and electrically powered loading means for withdrawing tape from the cassette and presenting it to a recording head device.
It will be apparent therefore that in the event of a loss of power in such a cassette recorder it may not be possible to remove the cassette.
A main objective of this invention therefore is to provide a cassette recorder of the aforementioned type from which a cassette can be removed without damage to the tape in the event of a loss of power. Further objectives are to provide in the event of a loss of power; means to return the loading means to an unloaded position, means to take up slack tape caused during the return of the loading means and means to disengage the pinch roller. A yet further objective is to achieve the aforementioned objectives in a manner such that the cassette recorder reconfigures automatically to operate normally when electrical power is restored. In cassette recorders having an elevator means a yet further objective of the invention is to provide in the event of a loss of power means to operate the elevator means and lift the cassette to a position adjacent a removal aperture and ejection means for ejecting the cassette through the aperture.